Surprise
by catmilk
Summary: A continuation of two previous stories, I wouldn't recommend you read this if you haven't read them. Or do, I can't stop you. Summary: Sherlock Holmes gets Molly Hooper a gift. One-Shot


Hi everyone! Fair warning: This one shot is a continuation of a version of Sherlock and Molly from my previous two stories In a land of gods and monsters and Madness ends. If you're not familiar with them you might have a little trouble understanding the story. But feel free to read on if you simply want the Sherlolly feels we all crave.

Besides that I hope you enjoy the story, I wrote this just for some fluff and to set up for my next installment with these two.

Reviews are loved so give me some lovin'

I don't own these characters, unfortunately.

But enjoy!

* * *

Molly Hooper entered her building with both her arms filled with shopping bags, she held her mobile between her shoulder, these were the duties of the maid of honor, picking up the brides things at the last-minute.

"Yes, Mary I got the dress, don't worry." she said through the mobile.

"Thank you so much! Did you also get yours? Did it fit correctly? Does it need any alterations?" said Mary through the other end

"Yes, Mary...You can relax make yourself a cup of tea and take a nice warm bath ok?"

"...Ok, Thank you so much, Molls. I'll call you later."

Molly hung up her mobile and stuffed it in her purse; it was a month after their bizarre trip to her childhood town in Sorcha Island. After their return Molly tried to pay as much attention to Mary as possible, after the poor woman had suffered a miscarriage her attention had gone into creating the perfect wedding for her and John. John had begged Molly to help get his fiancée to relax, and of course she agreed.

The pathologist made her way up the stairs; it was times like these that she absolutely hated living on the top floor of her building. Molly had somehow managed to open her door with all the stuff she was carrying, she hung up both dresses on the peg she dropped all her shopping bags and let out a sigh.

"That was tedious." she said out loud.

Her day had been filled with shopping and cake tasting and tea with Mycroft; she had enjoyed the eating part of her duties, but dreaded the shopping. Molly had sent her all over London picking up random things for the wedding, John and Mary's winter wedding. Molly couldn't imagine marrying in December, but it was what Mary wanted. Mary also wanted to watch her figure so she gave Molly full reign in choosing the cake. John had been too busy at the clinic to go with her and Sherlock told her he was _"busy",_ so Molly invited Mycroft. It had been a while since the two had hung out and she had really enjoyed his company. After tasting many cakes, the two had finally agreed on the vanilla bean cake, because it was a flavor everyone would like. They were so clever, Molly was proud of them.

Unfortunately, the day's activities was beginning to take a toll on her, she let out a loud yawn and began to unbutton her cardigan.

"A nice cuppa and a nap sound like heaven right now." she told herself.

The mousy brunette headed to the kitchen and turned and set up the kettle, while she waited for the water to heat up she went to her room to change. After changing into a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms and an oversized sweater that had once belonged to Tommy, she slipped on her socks and made her way back to the kitchen.

Molly laid in bed as she flipped lazily through the channels and slowly sipped her tea, finally she settled on a re-run of friends and set her tea on the nightstand, she pulled her warm duvet over her body and made herself comfortable. As she watched the telly her eyes slowly began to close, when her lids were to heavy she finally closed them and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Molly!?" she heard the familiar baritone voice say.

Molly's eyes fluttered open and she let out loud yawn, she heard the door to her bedroom door open and she lifted herself into the sitting position, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked over the dark-haired detective smiling at her.

"There you are!" he said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she said groggily, yet there was still a hint of panic in her voice.

Sherlock shook his head a little too enthusiastically, which made Molly very suspicious.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

Sherlock smirked before making a face.

"Nothing. I have a present for you so wait here."

"A present?"

Before she finished her sentence, Sherlock was gone from the door. Molly could hear him shuffling about in the other room, she pulled the duvet off her body, fully intending to get up, but he returned.

"Close your eyes." he demanded from the door.

"Sherlock is this re-"

"Molly, I'm trying to do something nice... Will you just close your eyes?"

Molly let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"If this has something to do with a body part or some crazy experiment that you've been working on, I'm breaking up with you." she half teased half warned him.

She felt a new weight on the bed and suddenly, she heard it soft mewling. Her eyes shot open and quickly looked down at a black kitten in Sherlock's hands.

"Oh my god! Aw!"

Sherlock set the tiny ball of black fur on the bed, where it began to walk, occasionally stumbling on its stubby legs. It let out another mewl as Molly picked it up. So this is why Sherlock had told her he was busy..

"Hello little..." she began.

"It's a boy." He assured.

Molly looked at Sherlock before turning to the kitten.

"Hello little guy, you're so cute." she said happily.

"I named him Irving after y-" he began.

A grin appeared on her face "My favorite scientist." she finished.

Sherlock nodded and scooted closer to her, he scratched the back of the cat's ear.

"I thought it would be for you to have another cat. It's been months since Toby and I still catch you call out for him when you enter the flat."

Molly nodded and suddenly felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" began Sherlock.

"Don't you like him? I went over every feline in the shelter until I found the one most suitable for you." he went on.

Molly laughed and wiped her tears away.

"No, I love him. I've just never received a present like this. You didn't have to do this, Sherlock."

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Why did you do this?" she then asked curiously.

Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair before his gorgeous blue-green eyes met hers.

"Because, I'm in love with you and I like seeing you… happy." He simply said.

Molly bit her lip to hide a grin and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, she lingered a little longer before speaking.

"Unfortunately, I'm in love with you too." she whispered over his lips.

Molly could feel a smile against her lips before hearing Sherlock chuckle, Molly pulled away and began to laugh. Molly played with Irv while Sherlock watched them; she laid fully on the bed and began to flip through the channels.

"Wait... How am I going to take care of a kitten with my crazy schedule? When I adopted Toby, I got him because he was older. Kittens can be a hassle." she told him.

The tiny kitten began mewling and made its way towards Sherlock; he climbed his way up to his chest and curled up in a little ball.

"You can move into Baker Street with me!" he finally said.

"Mrs. Hudson can watch him while you're at work."

Molly made a face and laid down next to him.

"I don't want to make poor watch him. That seems unfair. Wait? You want me to move in with you?" she finally said in realization.

Sherlock shrugged "If you don't think it's a good idea..." he began

"No! It's not that..." she said.

"Well we've been together for seven months, not to mention we've lived together before. Baker street is closer to Bart's than this flat is you wouldn't pay rent... Plus, you're the only other person besides John, who could actually tolerate living with me. Mrs. Hudson already adores you. I don't see anything wrong with this arrangement." he said nonchalantly.

Molly thought over his words, Baker street _was_ closer to Bart's and living rent free would help her save a little more money... maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Molly we both know you're going to move in. Stop thinking its very distracting."

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, causing Molly to let out a giggle.

"Ok, fine. But let me know if you start getting tired of me. I'll move if I am."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Please, Molly. If anything you'll probably want to move out after living with me."

Molly let out a smirk that caused Sherlock to look down at her.

"Sherlock Holmes." she began.

"Challenged accepted."

She smirked at Sherlock's eye roll and kissed him hard on the lips, it was a huge step in their relationship and she was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time, and she hoped Sherlock felt the same.

* * *

**Hi it's me again! Wow, this is so weird writing at the bottom.**

**Fun fact: I named Irving aka Irv after Irving Langmuir, a scientist who started using the term pathological science, so he basically named Molly's profession, that's why I made him Molly's favorite scientist! **

**Also, I should say that I didn't come up with the**

** "I'm in love with you..."**

** "Unfortunately, I'm in love with you too." **

**quote, I found a gif of Yoko Ono saying this to John Lennon on tumblr. I loved it so much I wanted to add it in my story. Anyways, Bye! Hope you stick around for more!**


End file.
